News
This is the page for news on the Fire Turtles clan. On this page will be the most recent polls, news and more. Crash As most of you know, Crash has left the clan. It is unknown if he made this descision or if he got hacked again. Regardless, his leave made 11 people leave the clan. Because of this, we really need to recruit. Silver 1 plus, preferably lv 50 plus. What Goes on This Page On this Page will be the latest news and community information. For example: Co leader election news, Changes in the clan, new rules, elder elections, Kicking Voting, Saying that you can't play for a while, other news you want the clan to know. You must pass these through me however in the comment section because this page is locked. The MVP Awards Main Article: The MVP Awards The MVP awards will be a form of recognizing and celebrating a valuable player. People will be able to vote on who they think deserve it but if it's really close, the ultimate decision will be up to Mrboy101. The MVP will get their reward on their page and will be announced through clan message. The Winner of the most recent awards is: Clan Destroyer! Congrats Mid Season Filtering Main Article: Kick List Anyone who does not have a league by md season, will be kicked. The only exception is if you have over 100 donations. Also anyone with below 25 donations. This tells me if anyone is inactive. Because I expect everyone to be checking the wiki, this has no exceptions unless you leave a message saying why you haven't been playing in the comments section. Thanks. -Mrboy101 Leaves Main Article: Leaves For anyone who will be on leave/be away, please put yourself on the link above. Also if any friends or or family of yours are going to be away also put them there. Before you kick anyone now for inactiveness, please check the Leaves page. Same thing if you are wondering where someone is. Thanks! Election Feb-Mar 2014 Main Article: Elections This will be our first Elder election. If Swag and JH agree to this here's how it will work: All Members who want to become an elder must apply in the comment section to become elder. You must right a speech about why you want to be elder and why you deserve it. These will all end up on a page were people will vote through a poll. Minimum 2 candidates and whoever has the most votes win. All current elders must vote. The election processes for elder is to make sure elders really deserve it and so it's not super simple to just get elder. New Criteria and Expectations I, Mrboy want to put an expectation for everyone to have a league by mid season as well as 50 donations+. The only exception would be leaving me a message saying why you can't play for a while. Please comment if you are strongly against this because this is not final. Category:News